clashofclansexperimentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Event 1: Goblins Strike Back. After you completed 25 Goblin Maps, the goblins are worried you might be too strong for them. But they don't think your defense is! The goblins have copied your moves and more goblins have been found. Goblin Troops: Goblins (one from CR, just like barbarians). Spear Goblins (Just like Archers) Goblin. (What else, the ones that target resources!) Goblin Brute (Just like Giant.) Goblin Bomber. (Just like a Wallbreaker.) Goblin Balloon (Just like Balloon.) Goblin Alchemist (Just like Wizard). Goblin Medic (Just like Healer). Lvl 1 Dragons, Lvl 5 Pekka (BOSS BATTLE) Baby Dragon, Lvl 4. Goblin Digger (Just like Miner). Event 2: War of the Goblins. When all members in your clan have passed 30 Goblin Maps (must have 25+ members), the Goblins make a huge base, with many defenses. A button above the war button for the War of the Goblins event appears, to attack the goblins base. The goblins will also attack! In the event, the leader has to make a queue (or co-leader) for everyone to make a Clan Base. The highest lvl TH is the TH for the base. This time, the Goblins use DE troops also. The top 3 players that did the most damage to the base are rewarded with gems. (1,200 gems per top 3 players). Event 3: Planked Goblins. When 49 levels are beaten, the enemies destroyed your villages and took all your loot and broke all of your resources. They also captured any troops in your base. During this event, you cannot attack Sherbert Towers. Your villagers however, take the top of your cannons and the archers and wizards on there towers come down. You must also have a hero to do this event. Your heroes help also. The builders also fight with there hammers. You and your villagers and builders and heroes and wizards and archers help build a giant wooden robot covered with grass on top. You must fight against 50 bases. All of these bases are hard, and recommended to do at TH 9. Even then, the last few bases have Eagle Artillery. The Splinter (the giant wood robot) And your villagers, archers and wizards (from there towers) will help. Also, more wizards will come from the Ivory Tower to help. The Splinter has good HP and heavy damage. HP: 10,000. DMG: 680. However, he takes 5x Damage from Inferno Tower and from pretty much anything on fire. If The Splinter dies, the raid ends to rebuild a new Splinter. When the final base is defeated, The Splinter collapses, killing the Goblin Warden (boss) but also killing the Splinter in the process. Because you freed all your troops and were able to repair your loot, no one in the village wants to hurt the forest more because more accidents could happen with all the troops back. Event 4: The Goblins Retreat. When you defeat all 50 Goblin Maps, all the goblins retreat, slowly but surely moving to the Far Side, where stolen Goblin Land is. Because of the heavy lack of goblins now, they are going to the Far Side to make peace with the King and claim there land to make more goblins when they otherwise can't. They set up bases on the way, leaving a trail of breadcrumbs. However, at the final level, there plan is revealed. The King gave there land back, but soon after, the king was assainated. The goblins now turned this gorgeous and peaceful kingdom into a desolate one. You must now lead up to the next event... Event 5: The Goblin Massacre Fight your way through the kingdom. Battle the cold and heartless goblins in wars with selected troops: Battle 1: 10 Barbarians and Archers. Battle 2: 10 Barbarians, 10 Archers and 5 Goblins Battle 3: 5 Barbarians, 5 Giants, 3 Archers. Battle 4: 10 Giants, 3 Balloons. Battle 5: 2 Cannons, 1 Archer Tower and 5 Barbarians against: Dark Elixer Goblin. Battle 6: 10 Wallbreakers, 5 Balloons. Battle 7: 3 Healers, 9 Giants. Battle 8: 1 Dragon, 2 Wizards. Battle 9: 1 Dragon, 10 Giants. Battle 10: P.E.K.K.A Lvl 1 against: Dark Elixer Goblin (Phase 2) and 3 Goblins. 40 battles to be added... Soon. Category:Townhall 12 Update Challenge